bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 396 (Bubble Guppies Interview)
Plot In this special episode, Chargers Rusher interviews the guppies This Also shows a Sneak Peek of Fear Factor BFDI Story The episode being with Chargers Rusher walking in the studio and to his chair, with the audience cheering and whistling. Chargers Rusher: "Hello, everyone! This is my first interview ever and I'm gonna be interviewing the Bubble Guppies! Up first, she's a natural born leader, Hispanic, and loves to sing. She's....Molly Gentiella!" Molly comes on stage and sits in the chair across from Chargers Rusher. Molly: "Hello, everybody!" Louvage: "Alright, Molly, I'll be interviewing you. Okay, so here some questions I want to ask you. Do you like to sing?" Molly: "Yeah. Singing is my most favorite thing to do. Especially when you adore my singing voice." Louvage: "I'm pretty sure we all adore it, because we've all heard you sang before. Check out this clip." He pushes a button, and onscreen, shows the "We Totally Rock!" song from the episode "We Totally Rock!". The audience cheered. Snail From Audience: "I absolutely adore that voice!" Audience: "Yeah!" Molly: "Thank you, everyone! I'm glad!" Chargers Rusher: "Okay, then Molly, I've been wonder, how are things going on in school?" Molly: "It's fine, I guess. It's not like some kind of middle school with lots of obnoxiously loud, outgoing people." The audience laughs. Molly: "But again, everything in my school is going fine. Not much students, just six students, all unique with the personalities they each possess." Chargers Rusher: "Alright, then. Now, why don't you describe your personality." Molly: "Well, I'm a natural born leader, singer, and I've been known to be smart, kind, sweet, sincere, and helpful. I'm also a really good friend to all of my students. I don't like bad smells, I like princesses, my favorite color is blue and I'm left-handed in writing." Chargers Rusher: "Wow! You seem to be outgoing to me. Now, here's another question...how's it like being the leader?" Molly: "Well, it's great. You've got to have good leadership in order to be a natural leader in a group." Chargers Rusher: "Cool! Now then, how are your friends to you?" Molly: "They're all great! I like them all. They're all different from one another, and being different is fine." Chargers Rusher: "Okay, let's get to the Audience Questions. You in seat 347." Nurse: "Molly, is it true that your animation was a bit different before the show's debut, and the second season of the show?" Molly: "It's so very true. You see, my hair was messy in the early version. But in the second season, my animation has changed. For example, my skin is lighter and my hair has a greater color scheme and flair." Chargers Rusher: "Okay, seat number 59." Flounder: "Molly, why weren't you in the Disney movie The Little Mermaid?" Molly: "Uhh, obviously, because I'm not a Disney character, but I'm a Nick Jr character." Chargers Rusher: "Uhhh, seat 100." Diver #1: "How's the life underwater?" Molly: "It's good. It's pretty good." Chargers Rusher: "Okay, umm....wait a sec, why are you here?" Diver #1: "Yeah, about that...I just don't what going on. So, how's everybody doing?" Chargers Rusher: "Okay, Molly, what's your favorite episode that you've starred in?" Molly: "Have A Cow." Diver #1: "Oh, I saw that episode last night!" Chargers Rusher: "Really? So did I! Okay, where were we? Oh...yeah, Have A Cow, because obviously, you came after the theme song. That's my favorite episode...especially the baby cow which you've named...what was it again?" Molly: "Butterscotch." The audience awwed. Chargers Rushers: "Oh, that's right, Butterscotch! I like cows. Now then, Molly, it's been great interviewing you." Molly: "Thank you! Goodbye, everyone!" (left the stage) Chargers Rusher: "Now then, the next guppy to interview...he's white, hyper, and has an advanced sense of humor...he's Gil Gordon!" Gil comes onstage and sits down on the chair. Chargers Rusher: "So Gil, how was everything in school?" Gil: "Pretty great, even with my sense of humor, I'll make anyone laugh!" Chargers Rusher: "Anyway, how old are you?" Gil: "I'm currently 5, but because of my skills, it can't be guessed. And just cause I'm saying this, I came here as a guest. Get it?" The audience laughed. Chargers Rusher: "And about your personality, at least descible it." Gil: "Okay, so, I'm fun and energetic. I'm a bit hyper, I love to sing, my favorite color is purple, I have a fear of bees, I love cookies, I'm very ticklish, and I'm often the target of the jokes in me and Molly's sketches." Chargers Rusher: "Wow! You seem like a fun kid! Now about some of the slapstick humor you pull in the episodes, do you somehow feel pain afterwards?" Gil: "I sure do. I've been pinched by a crab in a few sketches." Chargers Rusher: "Alright, we'll move on to Audience Questions..." (looks over the audience) "What? Only one person has a question? Alright, you in seat 24." Diver #2: "Gil, was their some kind of experience to bees that leads to your fear of them? Like, what made you so afraid of bees?" Gil: "Well, when I was younger, like about 3 or 4 years old...I was playing in my mother's garden, and on one flower, I saw a bee. Because I was so curious, I reached out to touch it, but then it stung me on the hand...well, not on my hand, but my finger. And since then, I realized that from what I did was foolish of me, and that got me to stay away from bees." Chargers Rusher: "Interesting story. And, uhh..." (looks over the audience again) "That's it?! No one else has a question?!" (sigh) "Oh well, I guess that wraps up everything for--" Diver: "Hey, hey! Rusher! Put on one of the clips of Gil singing!" Chargers Rusher: "Seriously?! Why didn't you ask me before?!" (groan) "Alright, I'll play it." He pushes a button on a remote, and onscreen shows Gil singing "Our Great Play!" from the episode "Who's Gonna Play The Big Bad Wolf?". Gil: "Anyone?" Chargers Rusher (looking over the audience): "Seriously, people. Doesn't anyone else have a question for him?" The crowd was silent. Chargers Rusher: "Okay then, that wraps up everything for you, Gil!" Gil: "Goodbye, everyone!" (left the stage) Chargers Rusher: "Okay, we have a new character and it's... Ravens Rusher! Ravens Rusher comes up on the stage and sits down. Ravens Rusher: "Hey, eveyboby." Chargers Rusher: "So, what team you'll be playing?" Ravens Rusher: "We playing the Vikings." The audience cheer. Chargers Rusher: "That's great." Chargers Rusher: "So, did you win on Thanksgiving." Ravens Rusher: "Yes, we beated the Steelers." The audience cheer again. Chargers Rusher: "Awesome." Chargers Rusher: "Alright now it's time for some questions." Chargers Rusher: "Seat number 49." Nurse: "Rusher, did you ever win the super bowl against the 49ers?" Ravens Rusher: "We did win." Ravens Rusher: "The power went out on us. But it came back on." Chargers Rusher: Anyone else." Chargers Rusher: "Well, that wrap everything up for you." Ravens Rusher: "See ya." Ravens Rusher leaves the stage. Chargers Rusher: "Okay, that was....oh, forget it. Well, we have another guppy coming up, she's...loud and goofy...I guess...he -- I mean -- she's...Deema Wahler!" Deema comes onstage and sits on the chair. Chargers Rusher: "Alright then, Deema. First question...how are things going in your school?" Deema: "Very great! I love putting up shops and performing dance songs!" Chargers Rusher: "Alright, your personality...describle it..." Deema: "Well, I have a personality as big as my hair! I'm energetic, goofy, and I love to be the center of attention. I love telling jokes and making people laugh, dancing, act in plays, talk in funny voices, and make silly faces. Oh, I love ice cream, my favorite color is red, and I'm a dramatic girl!" Chargers Rusher: "Wow, you sound like a tomboy to me! Alright then, here's a question...what is your favorite song you've sang?" Deema: "Well, that would be...the Crocodile Snap!" Charger Rusher: "Oh yeah! That! I'm gonna play that clip!" He pushes a button and shows Deema singing "The Crocodile Snap!" from the episode "Only The Sphinx Nose!" on screen. Deema: "Woo hoo!" Chargers Rusher: "Awesomeness! Alright, onto the Audience Ques---" (looks over audience) "Oh, come on, people! No one has a question?!" Deema: "Ugh, people!" Chargers Rusher: "Oh my god...please people, you've got to...okay, we have two people. Let's start with you, in seat 69." Seaweed Guy: "Deema, this question is about your hair." Deema: "Ask away." Seaweed Guy: "Why is it so big and poofy?" Deema: "What?! Well! It just describes my personality!" Chargers Rusher: "Okay, really creepy but weird. Okay, seat 24." Diver #2: "Uhh, Deema. How does it feel to be the center of attention?" Deema: "It feels great. It's like the spotlight's on you!" Chargers Rusher: "Alright then, that wraps everything up for you." Deema: "Farewell, everyone!" (left the stage) Chargers Rusher: "Now then, we're interviewing the next guppy. He's African-American...creative...and, uhhh....well, he's...Goby Imani!" Goby comes on stage. Seaweed Guy: "I love black boys!" Goby: "I'm glad!" Chargers Rusher: "Alright then, Goby. First question...what is your favorite color?" Goby: "Well, my favorite color isn't revealed in the show, but most people guessed it's green." Seaweed Guy: "I like green, because I'm green." Chargers Rusher: "Another question...where are you from? I know, I mentioned this before." Goby: "Obviously, I'm from Africa. People there have dark skin." Chargers Rusher: "What is your favorite song you've sang?" Goby: "Let's see...well, it's...well, I can't think of one, but I like them all." Chargers Rusher: "Cool. Let's see the clips." He pushes a button and flips through clips of the dance songs Goby had sang. Chargers Rusher: "Okay, Audience Questions...uhhh, seat 24?" Diver #2: "Uhh, Goby. Who is your crush?" Goby: "Deema." Diver #2: "Okay, another question from me. Did you and Deema met before you go to preschool, or did you two meet while at school?" Goby: "Well, we met while in school." Diver #2: "Yeah, because in the episode "The Cowgirl Parade", during the shop segment, she---" Goby: "Yeah, I know. She looked at me with those, those...flirty eyes..." Chargers Rusher: "Perhaps, I could show you that clip after the show." Diver #2: "Sure." Chargers Rusher: "Uhhh, seat #3." Oyster: "Uhh, Goby. Are you the kind of person that's creative and imaginative?" Goby: "Yes. That's my personality. I like to tell stories, putting on costumes, and speak in silly voices. Also, I don't keep my imagination to myself. Collecting rocks is my thing, but I've been shown to have a forgetful side." Chargers Rusher: "How about...seat 59?" Flounder: "What was your favorite episode that you've starred in?" Goby: "With someone else or just me?" Flounder: "It depends...I think." Goby: "Well, the episode "Contruction Psyched" was my favorite." Flounder: "Oh, I saw that episode before. It was about you losing your toy dump truck. And, how much did you miss that you?" Goby: "A lot!" Chargers Rusher: "That toy must've mean a lot to you." Goby: "Well, it's just a toy of mine." Chargers Rusher: "Well, that wraps everything up for you." Goby: "Bye, everyone!" (left the stage) Chargers Rusher: "Now then, the next guppy...she's mostly purple...gentle...sweet...that is...Oona Shaskan!" Oona comes on stage. Chargers Rusher: "Alright then. Oona, we're glad you're here." Oona: "I'm glad to." Chargers Rusher: "Now then. First question, where are you from?" Oona: "Well, I'm from Japan." Chargers Rusher: "Oh, yeah. I could tell because of those almond-shaped eyes. What is your favorite color?" Oona: "That's easy. My favorite color is pink." Chargers Rusher: "Pink a very gorgeous color. And as you know, I'm not a pink lover myself, because, obviously, I'm a guy. And I always thought that guys don't like pink because it's a girly color." Oona: "Well, even guys can like pink too." Diver #1: "Hey, Mr Louvage! What's your favorite color?" Oona: "My favorite color is green, all shades and hexes of it!" Oona: "May we move on now?" Chargers Rusher: "Oh yes, you. Uhhh, are you the kind of girl that's sweet and caring?" Oona: "Yes, and that's just my personality. I'm aware of other people's emotions. I show concern for a sick friend, notice when someone's feeling down, or give loving care to a pet or a plant." Chargers Rusher: "Alright then, time for Audience questions. Seat 100." Diver #1: "Oona, if your favorite color is pink, then why are you mostly purple?" Oona: "I'm not really sure, but I guess it's just to attract boys because boys think purple is beautiful on a girl." Chargers Rusher: "Seat 54." Fiddler Crab: "Oona, about the star in your hair...well, you know those sea stars we see wandering about? Well, is that....it that one of those sea stars?" Oona: "This? The star in my hair is not real. It's just a bow." Chargers Rusher: "Seat 59." Flounder: "Oona, how do you feel about what happened back in the episode "Bubble-Cadabra"?" Oona: "Oh yeah. In one scene, I hugged Goby." Flounder: "Yeah, I kind of thought that part was really sweet, how you were worried about Goby when you thought he really disappeared, but it was just a trick. And you hugged him twice." Oona: "Yep. I've shown concern that way." Chargers Rusher: "Seat 3." Oyster: "Oona, in the episode "Bubble Puppy's Fintastic Fairytale", about that old lady...is that your actual grandma?" Oona: "Well, yes." Oyster: "And, another question from me...is it true that you and Goby are starting to get along with each other as the series goes on?" Oona: "Yeah. We were good friends." Chargers Rusher: "Seat 59, again." Flounder: "Oona, how do you feel about having Deema as your best friend?" Oona: "It's great, but honestly, I kind of thought she's a loopy head." Laughter. Flounder: "And another question from me...how come you look plump, unlike everyone else?" Oona: "Well, I'm the youngest, and I've still got the baby fat." Chargers Rusher: "Okay, since there are no other questions left, I guess that wraps everything up for---" Flounder: "Oh, oh! Wait!" Oona: "Another question for me?" Flounder: "Yeah. Uhh...how come the creators of the show never have you sing anything?" Oona: "Well, singing looks like fun, and I wish I could sing, but I can't, though." Chargers Rusher: "Okay then. I guess that wraps everything up for--" Diver #2: "Rusher, where's the restroom?" Louvage: "In the back of this area. Now then...I guess that wraps everything up for you." Oona: "Bye, everyone!" (left the stage) Chargers Rusher: "Now then, this is our last guppy to interview. He's uhh....smart...and uhh, he's Nonny." Nonny comes onstage. Nonny: "Hi." Chargers Rusher: First question.... have you ever met Goby and Gil?" Nonny: "Yes." Chargers Rusher: "Are you and you're friends are Ravens fans?" Nonny: "Yes." Chargers Rusher: "Alright, we'll go on with the audience questions." Chargers Rusher: "Seat #3." Oyster: "Why are you sad?" Nonny: "I'm not sure. I'm just sad." Chargers Rusher: "Uhhh, Seat 59." Flounder: "Okay, uhh, I'm not sure how to put this...but...Nonny, we've heard you say all of your friends' names, but except for that...Oona girl. So what I'm asking is how come we've never hear you say her name?" Nonny: "I'm not sure." Flounder: "And another question from me. Are there any particular reasons as to why you're mostly frowning?" Nonny: "Didn't someone ask the similar question?" Oyster: "Yeah, Flounder!" Flounder: "Sorry, I was distracted." Oyster: "Okay, I have a question. Is is true that dragons make you nervous?" Nonny: "Very true." Chargers Rusher: "Okay, well that's it with our interview. Thank you, everyone!" End